Quizás
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Genda quiere grabar su nombre en esas cuatro paredes. Quiere que cuando se despierte en su cama por las mañanas recuerde que allí lo había hecho con él. Que cuando mire a su habitación no haya una sola esquina que no le haga recordar al castaño. Y si para eso tiene que estar todo el día en su habitación o empapelar las paredes de fotos suyas haciendo el idiota, no va a dudarlo."


**Disclaimer: **Nop, ni Inazuma Eleven ni Genda y Sakuma me pertenecen...aún cuando les quiera más que sus propios creadores. En serio, ¿Qué gracia tiene crear personajes y luego ni utilizarlos? ¬¬

**Advertencias: **ortografía...tal vez un poco Ooc para los que no conozcan mi headcanon de este par (está en mi perfil)...lo típico xD Más notas al final del fic :33

**Anuncios (?) :** esto va para **Kurai-Chan**, que me dejó review en _Cliché._ No se si llegará a leerlo, pero yo lo intento xD : Muchas gracias por dejar el review, en verdad me hizo muy muy feliz :D Ya te agregué a twitter, pero como no nos seguimos mutuamente no te puedo enviar mensaje privado D: en twitter soy Beky Ishtar, al igual que aquí xD De verdad me encantaría hablar contigo sobre esta parejita ^^

En parte esto también va para todos aquellos que me habéis dejado review en mis fic de Genda x Sakuma. Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo sobre ellos y aunque no responda a los reviews, porque no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo xD, los agradezco muchísimo y siempre me hacen sonreír :33

* * *

La habitación de Sakuma es pequeña. Cuatro paredes mal puestas. Estrecha e incómoda. Apenas cabe la cama, un pequeño escritorio de madera que también hace de mesita de noche, y una silla plegable. El armario está empotrado en la pared y las puertas chirrían cuando las abres. La ventana está al lado de la cama. El cristal tiene una gran grieta en la parte de arriba y la persiana está rota. No baja del todo y por la noche, Sakuma tiene que pegar un pedazo de cartón con cinta aislante al trozo de cristal que queda sin cubrir porque es incapaz de dormir con la luz de las farolas que se cuelan en su habitación por las noches, al igual que le ocurre a él.

Dos posters y tres fotografías decoran las paredes. El poster de Los Vengadores que le regaló después de ver la película está sobre la cama y el de Linkin Park en la pared de en frente. Una de las esquinas está caída y la otra está pegada con celo porque se le rompió cuando lo estaba pegando.

Las fotos las tiene juntas, unas encima de otras. La primera refleja a un Sakuma de siete años, abrazado a su hermana mayor. Todos los cerezos están en flor y los rayos del sol se cuelan entre los árboles, golpeando de lleno en el objetivo de la cámara. En aquella época, Sakuma aún tenía ambos ojos. La segunda es de unos años después. Un grupo de adolescentes alrededor de una barra de bar, alzando las copas y los porros entre los labios. Sakuma es el más pequeño del grupo, está al lado de su hermana y de un chico moreno que apenas es capaz de sostener su jarra de cerveza y tiene los ojos enrojecidos por toda la maría que se ha fumado.

Sus amigos del barrio. Sus vecinos de toda la vida. Unos delincuentes desviados que hacen lo que pueden para sobrevivir en ese barrio de mierda al que el moreno llama _hogar. _Chavales que no dudan en partirle las piernas a cualquiera que haya molestado a sus amigos y por las noches, cuando sus padres regresan a casa borrachos como una cuba, encierran a sus madres y hermanas en el baño y les plantan cara para que no las hagan daño a ellas.

Gente pobre, pero leal. Tal vez los más leales que haya conocido en su vida.

La tercera fotografía es más reciente. Se la tomaron tras ganar el campeonato de fútbol por primera vez. Muestras a todo el equipo celebrando la victoria, todavía en el campo. Kidou sostiene una de las asas de la copa y la otra la tiene Genda. Si la fotografía hablara se escucharía al castaño decirle a Kidou que debería ser él el que la sostuviera, porque era más alto y más fuerte y más guapo que él y no quedaría tan ridículo cuando posaran para la foto del periódico.

Aún recuerda la fea mirada que le echó el de rastas y de las carcajadas de Sakuma tan cerca de su oreja.

Y Genda sabe que hay una cuarta fotografía. Una cuarta fotografía que el moreno esconde entre las páginas de su libro favorito, _Las cenizas de Ángela. _Entre las páginas amarillentas de aquel libro se esconde la fotografía que se tomaron durante el concierto de Red Hot Chili Peppers hacía un par de meses.

Algo que se le antoja la mar de adorable.

Sobre el escritorio hay una balda de madera que sostiene la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos, junto con otros libros de tinta gastada, comics de segunda mano y a Ao, el pequeño altavoz azul que le regaló por su cumpleaños.

A Genda le gusta mucho estar allí. Tal vez la habitación sea pequeña y apenas quepan los dos en ella, pero huele a Sakuma por todas partes y eso le encanta. La primera vez que la vio fue unos pocos días después de que empezaran a _salir._ Sabe que podría haber hecho mil y un comentarios, reírse, salir por patas de ese _cuchitril _que el moreno llamaba _su habitación_, y en el fondo es lo que Sakuma estaba esperando. Que comentara que su despensa era tres veces más grande, se riera de los desconchones de la pared y se largara con cara de asco. Lo único que alcanzó a decir fue:

—Hay una araña en el techo.

En verdad odia a las arañas.

Desde entonces siempre estudian en casa del moreno.

Unos días antes de los exámenes finales, Sakuma le explica matemáticas y le ayuda con el trabajo sobre los aztecas que tiene que entregar para subir nota en historia. Apenas caben los dos en el escritorio y Sakuma tiene que sentarse en la cama y explicárselo desde allí. Al final siempre acaban estudiando los dos encima de la pequeña cama individual.

Pero, de verdad que es difícil concentrarse cuando es el moreno el que le explica las lecciones. Porque le ve mover los labios, a la vez que se los muerde y pasa la lengua por ellos. Tiene la malsana manía de morderse los labios y no hay día en el que no tenga un par de heridas a medio cicatrizar y es inevitable que a veces sus labios sepan metálicos. Y puede sonar extraño, pero eso le pone muchísimo.

Subraya los libros, hace ecuaciones de segundo grado como si fuera un juego para él y ha dibujado un esquema con todos los nombres de los emperadores que gobernaron en Tenochtitlán para que le sea más sencillo recordarlos a todos. Todo ello lo hace sin darse cuenta que Genda hace tiempo que ha dejado de prestarle atención. Porque se ha perdido en la forma de sus manos, en los largos dedos y en lo pequeña que tiene la muñeca. En sus labios cortados y en la despreocupada forma que tiene de apartarse el flequillo del ojo.

Todo él se pierde en Sakuma y sabe que no puede evitarlo.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

Y entonces le besa. Los apuntes se desperdigan por el suelo. La X se mezcla con la Y, Axayácatl gobierna antes que Moctezuma I Genda no podría importarle menos los resultados de las ecuaciones ni que emperador dirigió Tenochtitlán de 1427 a 1440. Solo importa Sakuma. El sabor a óxido de sus labios, el respingo que da cuando pasa las yemas de los dedos por su cuello, el inútil intento que hace para fingir que no le está _gustando. _Todo. Quiere todo de él. Su boca, su piel, su olor, los secretos, las cicatrices que esconde bajo la ropa y aquellas que no se ven a simple viste. Aquellas que han dejado marca más allá de la piel.

Lo quiere _todo _y no piensa dejarse nada.

Y es que Sakuma no puede pretender que se _comporte_ si le lleva a su habitación, donde se esencia es tan fuerte que podría ahogarse en ella una y otra y otra vez. Donde esas malditas cuatro paredes le cuentan la historia de su vida, su pasado, presente y futuro. Sueños, decepciones y noches en vela escuchando a Steven Tyler cantando bajito _Dream on_. Definitivamente no puede pedirle que se _controle_ cuando está tan empapado de Sakuma que lo único que puede pensar es _necesito más._

—Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre —se lo susurra muy bajito, como si fuera un secreto que solo ellos dos pudieran conocer. Le siente estremecer cuando le muerde le oreja sin dañar la piel, cuando vuelve a pasar los dedos por su cuello y cuando le repite una y otra vez lo que quiere.

Porque, por primera vez en su vida, quiere ser egoísta. Quiere escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios mientras le muerda y pase la lengua por su cuello. Quiere que Sakuma susurre _Genda _cuando bese todas y cada una de sus cicatrices y las recorra con la yema de los dedos. Cuando le desabroche los pantalones y cuele la mano entre la ropa interior solo quiere escuchar su nombre entre suspiros cargados de placer. Y cuando esté _dentro, _y cuando ambos lleguen al clímax, lo único que quiere escuchar es a Sakuma gritar su nombre mientras le araña la espalda.

Genda quiere grabar su nombre en esas cuatro paredes. Quiere que Sakuma acabe tan empapado de _Genda_ como le está ocurriendo a él con el moreno. Quiere que cuando se despierte en su cama por las mañanas recuerde que allí lo había _hecho_ con él. Que cuando mire a su habitación no haya una sola esquina que no le haga recordar al castaño. Y si para eso tiene que estar todo el día en su habitación, empapelar las paredes de posters de grupos que solo a ellos dos les gustan y de fotos suyas haciendo el idiota, no va a dudarlo.

Quiere que Sakuma sienta exactamente lo mismo que él.

Lo que no sabe, es que, _quizás_, Sakuma, no solo no sienta lo mismo que él.

Si no que lo sienta _más. _

Mucho más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**Aaah~ sienta tan bien escribir sobre este par, ya lo echaba de menos xD En fin, el fic en general no me costó mucho escribirlo, la idea principal se salvó y no me disgustó del todo xD ¿Vosotros que opináis? En verdad a mi se me hizo tierno :3 No se, me gusta como plasmé a Genda, se me hace bastante sencillo escribir desde su punto de vista xDD

Jajaja bueno, en verdad no hay mucho más que añadir. Lo de siempre, si queréis hablar conmigo sobre esta genial parejita, o si queréis un fic en especial de este par solo tenéis que pedirlo :D Para los que no tengáis cuenta en fan fiction me podéis encontrar en twitter con el mismo nombre que utilizo aquí, Beky Ishtar o Bekyra666 :3

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, si tenéis alguna crítica, idea, amenaza, etc no dudéis en dejar review xDD

Venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
